The Ghost by the Locker
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: When a grieving Inuyasha finds out a freshman will be getting his deceased girlfriend's locker, he hates her immediately. And to make matters worse, he's been assigned to be her mentor for the first month of school. How will these two get along, while Inuyasha is still coping and Kagome is hiding a troubling secret?
1. The Locker

**New fic! ( I do not own Inuyasha ) This one will be updated bimonthly. I am also working on updating my other fics more often. This one was brainstormed and the first chapter only took me a few minutes to type up so I was eager to get this out there.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**xoxo**

**-vQ**

* * *

I opened the mail slot to drop her assignment in and I heard what sounded like punches landing, and bones breaking. Sometimes my half demon hearing can be a nightmare. I peeked inside and saw Kagome on the ground, begging a man to stop punching her.

You can probably assume what I did next. But first, let me start at the beginning and tell you about my relationship with Kagome and why saving her was so important…

* * *

_6 months prior…_

Our school had a very particular setting. The upperclassmen wore a blue and white uniform, while the freshmen wore a green and white uniform. We even started one hour after the freshmen. Being a senior, each of us was assigned a random freshman to mentor for the first month of school. Lucky me.

It was 7:30 in the morning. The sun wasn't even out when I had to crawl out of bed and get dressed just to mentor some fresh meat that can hardly fend for themselves. It always pissed me off how the administration treated the freshmen like babies just because they were new. I even hated it two years ago when I started here.

I stood by my locker, waiting for the announcement for the seniors to come to the cafeteria to meet our mentees.

During that time, the hallway was filled with white and green. Just a bunch of confused kids holding papers with their assigned locker numbers on them.

_Sigh._ Whatever.

"Um…excuse me. I think you're leaning against my locker." An annoying, timid, high-pitched voice squeaked.

I glared over at the mousy girl. Big brown eyes, long black hair, kinda short. I swear she looked like someone I know…or once knew.

"What, this one next to mine? You sure?" I hope she's wrong. Please be wrong.

"Um…522?" She said as she referred to that paper in her hand. "Yeah, that's my locker."

You've gotta be kidding me.

"Sorry, there's gotta be some mistake. No one is supposed to get this locker."

"Well where am I supposed to put my things?"

"I don't give a damn where you put your things. You're _not_ getting this locker."

"You can't have two lockers! That's not fair!" She started getting loud, and boy was I tempted to slap her.

"Who said anything about having two lockers?! This locker already belongs to someone. Now get lost!"

"Hmph!" She turned on her heel and stomped down the corner to the guidance counselor's office.

Damn snitch.

Here came Ms. Kaede Oyama with that little bitch scurrying behind her. Hopefully she'll take my side on this. She understands more than anybody.

"Good morning, Mr. Taisho."

"Good morning."

"Ms. Higurashi here says that you refuse to allow her access to her locker."

"She got locker 522! You promised me _no one_ would get that locker!"

"Inuyasha, listen to me." She put her hand on my shoulder and slowly walked me away from that girl. "I know how you feel. Believe me, I do. But we have a larger crowd of freshman than last year, and we need every locker to be filled."

Is she serious?! "That's not fair! You gave me your word that this would always be Kikyo's locker until graduation!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. You have to let Kagome have the locker. I'm sure my sister would have wanted that."

"This is bullshit!"

I stormed off.

Kikyo was my first and only girlfriend since middle school. I loved her with all my heart up to the moment she was killed by a burglar during freshman year. The locker used to belong to my best friend, Miroku, but the two of them switched so Kikyo and I could see each other more often when we were taking different classes.

She used to slide notes in my locker, and I would slide notes in hers. It was kinda childish but it was fun. We did those things because we were in love.

I couldn't believe that bitch was getting her locker. Just the thought of someone else standing in her place, putting their things where she kept hers…I can't deal with it.

_Later at orientation…_

Each of us was given a matching sticker to help the mentors find the mentees. I sat in the far back of the cafeteria leaned up against the wall. I didn't care how long it took, I wasn't getting up and I didn't care if my mentee ever found me. I was in a bad mood.

As I waited 20 minutes for the purple star-wearing freshman to find me, I just listened to my music.

"Oh you've got to be kidding!"

I looked up. There she was again. I couldn't believe it.

To make matters worse, she had the purple star plastered right on her shirt. Give me a fucking break already. The school year hasn't even officially started yet.

"Go ask someone to switch us then. I don't care."

"It's too late now. Everyone is already getting along happily with their mentors. Except me. I'm stuck with the locker hog." She said as she plopped next to me.

"I'm not a locker hog! You're the one jumping into someone's locker."

"Are you serious?! Just because I have a locker that used to belong to someone else?" She started getting loud again. If she weren't a girl she'd be in a garbage can rolling out the door.

"That locker is _still_ Kikyo's! Just because she passed away doesn't mean that's your locker now. It belongs to her until our class graduates."

"Passed away?" Her nasty attitude seemed to change so suddenly. "I didn't know. I'm really sorry."

"Whatever."

"Ms. Oyama told me your name is Inuyasha."

"Yep."

"Do you live near the school?"

"Nope."

"Do you play any sports?"

"Yep."

She crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm trying to make friends! We're going to be stuck together for a month. Could you at least pretend you don't hate me?"

"Change lockers."

"I can't change lockers! It's too late."

"That's your excuse for everything! You know what? Find your own damn classes. I'm out of here."

* * *

_That same evening_

I left school early that day. Part of me felt kind of bad for leaving her hanging with no mentor, but at the same time, I didn't care at all.

I sat on my bed reading all the notes Kikyo slid into my locker when I got a phone call from an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. Who's this?"

"It's Kagome."

My heart dropped into my stomach. Why does she insist on bothering me all the time?

"What do you want now?"

"I asked Ms. Oyama for your number."

"Why?"

"Well for starters, you're my mentor and we're supposed to stay in contact with one another."

I rolled my eyes.

"And…I opened my locker. I-I mean…Kikyo's locker." She paused and let out a deep breath. "It was never cleaned out. There was a picture of you and her in there and a bunch of notes that you had written to her. I also found this—"

I hung up on her. It's bad enough that she has Kikyo's locker, now she's prying into my personal life?!

This is going to be a really terrible school year.


	2. The Ghost

**Long overdue update**

**Extremely demanding life prevents me from posting when I would like to.**

**Please enjoy anyway.**

**xoxo**

**-vQ**

* * *

I saw Kagome walking towards me, so I turned my head away. We had only just met but I was already sick of her face.

"You didn't have to hang up on me last night."

"I didn't really care what you had to say."

"I just wanted to tell you that there was gift a box inside the locker."

She handed me a red gift-wrapped box with a silver bow. I didn't wanna open it in front of her so I put it in my locker.

As she went to open the locker, I glared at her.

"Could you stop staring at me?" She turned to me sharply. "I didn't choose this locker. It was assigned to me."

"You don't really seem to care either."

"Care about what, Inuyasha? You have my condolences but it's just a locker!"

I felt like my heart had stopped.

"Just a locker?! Keh! Figures you'd say something like that. You've probably never had a boyfriend or even lost someone important to you."

She gasped indignantly. "Well maybe I've never had a boyfriend but I know what it feels like to lose someone."

"Yeah whatever. You still don't get it."

"I do get it! I lost a lot of people! My mom, my brother and my grandpa! Do you remember that hospital explosion 5 years ago? My family was there and I should be dead along with them."

I stared at her angrily and she scowled right back. We were both breathing heavily like we had a physical altercation. Talking about painful things was draining us.

"Without Kikyo, I don't have anyone! You don't understand." This was almost turning into a competition of 'my heartache is bigger than your heartache.'

"W-what about your friends?"

I slammed my locker shut. "To hell with my friends. They're the ones that think it's just a stupid fucking locker too."

Kagome walked off before even opening the locker.

At that moment, I wasn't really sure how to feel. I went to the gym to blow off some steam.

* * *

_First period..._

After taking a shower before class, I went to my locker to get my calculus textbook.

"Did you have a good work-out at the gym?"

I turned to see Miroku standing by the lockers across from mine.

"Yeah. What are you doing all the way on this side of the school?"

"That is no way to greet a friend you have not seen in months."

What a pain. "So how was your summer, Miroku?"

"Your sarcasm never ceases to amuse me."

This guy could see through me like glass. Miroku was not only a friend, but my best friend. He gave up a locker right across from the girl's locker room just so my girlfriend could be next to me. Yet, he still doesn't understand how important the locker is to me. He thinks I'm crazy.

"I gave up my locker once again for you. Your beautiful mentee explained to me that you two are not getting along at all. Simply because of this locker..."

_Kagome's first class is near the double digits lockers. I saw her and a couple of other beautiful young ladies chatting amongst themselves. I included myself in their conversation the moment I heard your name being mentioned so distastefully._

_"Excuse me, ladies. I heard you mention Inuyasha.__"_

_Kagome scoffed and nodded. "Is he a friend of yours?"_

"_Yes. Inuyasha can be quite a nuisance sometimes but he has his good qualities."_

"_I doubt that." She argued. "He basically just bullied me out of my locker."_

"_Are you the young lady that was given Kikyo's locker?"_

"_Uh huh. And it's ruining my freshman year. Just one simple thing like that and I'm walking around with a mentor that hates me and a haunted locker full of old memories."_

"_I see. Well you are free to use mine." I told her as I pointed to my locker._

"_Really? Are you sure?"_

"_Certainly. I only have one class this semester and all I carry is a notebook. The locker is of no use to me. 28 12 46." I was pleased with the bright smile on her face as I gave her the combination._

_I showed Kagome's friends to their nearby class and walked her to the opposite end of the hall. _

"_Um…how well do you know Inuyasha?" She asked me._

"_Well, we've been friends since grade school. Best friends, as a matter of fact."_

"_Seriously?!"_

"_Indeed. He is the best friend I have ever had. I have never met a more honest, trustworthy, brave and selfless guy in my entire life."_

"_He's seriously treating me like dirt over this whole locker situation."  
_

"_Well you're not using the locker anymore. Perhaps he'll come around."_

_She gave me a hopeful smile. It was so naïve, yet adorable. I could almost see a sadness hidden in her eyes._

"Ssso you trash talked me with that stupid girl and her friends because you thought they were attractive?"

"Well…yes and no."

This damn pervert.

"Listen to me, Inuyasha. The locker is no longer a problem. Now that she has my locker, there should be no animosity between the two of you. Why don't you go pick her up from her next class? You have her schedule, do you not?"

I considered the idea as he walked away. Did Kagome really switch lockers because I was being too harsh to her? I'm not the nicest guy in the world but there is a point where I draw the line.

I opened the box Kikyo had in her locker. Inside was a glowing jewel on a string of beads. There was also a note in the box.

As I slowly unfolded the paper, Kikyo's scent flew into my nostrils. I could smell her so strongly, as if she were still alive. It was so serene, yet a bit disturbing.

I started to read the note. I noticed at the top, it was dated the day before she died.

The day before our anniversary.

_10/25/12_

_Inuyasha,_

_I wanted you to know that I wrote this a day early. It is half past 3 AM and I can hardly sleep. All I have been thinking about is you. Us. Our future. I love you dearly. I scoured every place I could think of trying to find this jewel for you. They say it grants the holder's true wish._

_I know you always say I'm your dream come true, but I want you to wish for something bigger than me. Something far better than me. You are always giving me everything I possibly want and need and never complain, nor do you ever ask for something in return. _

_I just want to know what you desire deep down. Everyone dreams of something. What do you dream of?_

_Love,_

_Kikyo_

What do I dream of? Well if she would have asked me this when she was alive, I would have wanted something different.

Now…I just want her back.

* * *

_Second period…_

I decided to take Miroku's advice and patch things up with Kagome. I waited outside her class for her, but when she saw me she just walked off.

"Where are you going? I came to pick you up."

"Why? You hate me, remember?"

I hate how difficult she can be sometimes. "Listen! The only problem I had with you _was_ the locker. Kikyo meant a lot to me, okay?"

Kagome shot me a hopeful smile and extended her hand. "So…truce?"

I nodded and shook her hand. "Truce."

"Whoa, I could've swore I saw a ghost…literally!" Someone said as they walked towards her.

"Huh?" Kagome was confused, and so was I.

"Dude, this first-year girl looks _just _like Kikyo!"

What did he just say to me?!

"What are you, stupid? She looks nothing like Kikyo! She's ten times uglier than her."

"Excuse me?!" Kagome twisted my finger and punched me in the chest.

This issue alone was going to make it impossible to be friends with Kagome.

* * *

_Four days later…_

I had to go through the first week of school keeping my distance from Kagome because every blind idiot in the student body was comparing her to Kikyo. I couldn't stand being around her. I was afraid to fall into the craze and start seeing Kikyo in Kagome's eyes.

Why did she have to come around in the first place? I was doing so much better, but her arrival at Tokijin High made my life a disaster. It sent me ten steps; maybe even a hundred steps backward.

I just wanted to be _okay _with the fact that Kikyo was gone. All Kagome did was make me miss her more, and I had begun to hate her more than anyone else.

I had been moping in my room all day and decided to reply to Miroku's text hours later.

He wanted to go to the park and I needed some air, so I obliged.

_At Oni Park…_

Miroku and I met by a fountain and just walked around. Not much talking, or anything. Mostly walking. He was the meditative type so the silences were never awkward to him, which made things easier on me.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? You seem to have fallen into a pit of depression once again."

"I'm fine."

"Please do not lie to me. This is about Kagome isn't it? Everyone at school believes she looks similar to Kikyo."

"She does not!" I shouted.

Miroku flinched a bit. I let out a sigh and hung my head down. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on him.

"So what if she did? Inuyasha, that is no reason to hate her as much as you do. She did not ask for her face, nor did she ask for the locker, and from what I understand, Tokijin was not her school of choice. Her father influenced her decision."

"I don't give a damn. Everyone at school is fucking blind. Kikyo was so beautiful, smart, fun and elegant. She wasn't annoying or funny looking like Kagome."

"Inuyasha I feel like you're blaming Kagome for Kikyo's death. You are putting all your Kikyo-related frustrations on Kagome's shoulders. All the young lady wants is to be your mentee, possibly even friends."

No matter what Miroku said, even if it were true, I could not stop hating Kagome.

At least not yet…

* * *

_Tuesday, week two of school_

"Inuyasha,"

I turned around and saw Ms. Oyama come towards me. "Good morning." I said to her, bowing respectfully.

"Your mentee is absent."

I gave her a blank stare. "So?"

"She was not in school yesterday either. Have you not noticed?"

"I haven't spoken to her since last week."

Ms. Oyama sighed and shook her head disapprovingly at me. When Kikyo was alive, the thought of disappointing her or making her angry made me uneasy.

"Inuyasha, you have a very important responsibility as a mentor. You are supposed to guide her through school, show her the ropes and even when personal and emotional problems arise, you are supposed to be her support system."

"I'm sorry Ms. Oyama I can't do that. We tried that and it just doesn't work."

"I have tried contacting her and cannot reach her. I was hoping you could get in touch with her somehow, and perhaps bring her assignments to her. It _is_ your job after all. Could you at least do that? For me?"

How could I tell Kaede no? I would just knock on the door, ask why she's been absent, toss her the assignments and go home. How hard was that?

* * *

_Later that day…_

I drove to Kagome's house and rang the doorbell, her homework assignments in my hand.

I had every intention of making this a brief encounter.

After about a minute, no one came to the door and I was about to leave when I heard the door being unlocked.

Kagome looked terrible. She had swollen eyes, a bandaged hand and a scarf on her neck. Who the hell wears a scarf in their house?

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a brash voice.

"Why haven't you been in school?"

"I don't feel well."

"Why haven't you been answering the phone?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Guess my dad took my phone with him."

"Well where is he? Ms. Oyama has been calling him."

"He left two days ago."

"For work?"

She shrugged again.

Something did not seem right about Kagome's home situation. Not that it was any of my business.

"Is that my homework?" She asked, pointing to the folder in my hand.

I nodded and handed it to her. She attempted to slam the door in my face and I stopped it with my foot.

"Are you coming tomorrow?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. Can you go away now?"

I took my foot out the door and glared at her. "Fine! I only came because I was asked to. I don't give a damn if you ever come back!"

"I'm sure you don't." She said as she slammed the door.

The way her voice sounded so hurt made me feel a little guilty. Something crazy was going on in her house.

I was tempted to knock again…

But I didn't. I still hated that bitch.

* * *

_The next day…_

We had an assembly for the mentors and mentees outside in the courtyard. I sat down, assuming I would be alone when Kagome showed up, hand still bandaged and the collar of her shirt pulled up.

I told her "Principal Totosai will bitch at you for not wearing your attire properly. You should pull your collar down." I didn't know if I was nitpicking or actually helping her. I still had mixed feelings about her after all.

"I can't do that." She said angrily through her teeth. "How else will I cover it up?" She said quietly, and then she gasped. I guess the last part slipped out.

I didn't know what to say or do at that point. I still didn't like her much, but I didn't want to be a douche about something like this.

I decided to pretend I didn't hear what she said and sat silently next to her. She kept glaring at me.

"Is there something you wanna say? Cause you're really tickin' me off."

She turned her head away sharply. No sassy comeback, no shouting, nothing. It was at this point I started to feel a bit sorry for her.

But I still hated her and couldn't let that go. So I left her alone for the entire assembly.

* * *

_After school_

Our principal mandated mentor-mentee tutoring sessions once a week after school so we could help our mentees with their classes. I wouldn't have seen it as such a burden if my mentee were someone else.

The more time I was forced to spend with Kagome, the angrier I was. She didn't seem fond of it either.

As a matter of fact, Kagome avoided the tutoring sessions for weeks, using every excuse in the book to get away from me.

Then, after that, she didn't come to school for six days.


	3. The Pain

**Apologies. This update came weeks later than intended.**

**xoxo**

**-vQ**

* * *

_Thanksgiving Day…_

Kagome hadn't come to school for three weeks. If she doesn't return to school by Monday, Kaede said the school is sending Children's services to her house.

School has been pretty damn peaceful without her. I hate the fact that her stupid face triggers my memories of Kikyo. She sent me 100 steps back. I was finally feeling at peace with her passing. I missed her horribly but I felt like Kagome's presence was pushing Kikyo away and it made me more afraid.

I went back to therapy. Mainly cause Miroku said I needed to sort out my "emotional discord". I gotta admit, it's helping, but my anger towards Kagome isn't going to magically disappear.

I'm not wishing death on her or anything, but I don't want her to come back to school. Not one bit.

So after a slightly awkward dinner with my parents, my brother and his girlfriend, I sat on the couch and relaxed with a beer. I was just trying to wind down after feeling like a fifth wheel at dinner. I hated not having Kikyo with me for the holidays. It seemed so lonely.

The weather didn't help one bit. Torrential rain and freezing weather. I saw all those Instagram pictures of my friends with their families and their girlfriends and boyfriends.

Why the hell do I even have an account anyway? I haven't posted any pictures since Kikyo died.

As I was sulking, there was a loud, frantic bang on the front door.

"What the hell…we're not expecting company."

I opened the door to see a shivering, drenched, pathetic Kagome. I almost didn't believe she was here.

"Can I borrow $48?"

"What?!"

"I took a cab here from Shinjuku. Please? I only have $2 on me. I would have called beforehand but I don't have a phone anymore. I'll pay you back I swear."

No way! None of this makes sense. Of all the places in the world, she had to come here. What am I supposed to do?

I didn't really have much time to think about it. Kagome was sneezing and the taxi driver was honking his horn.

"Just wait here a second." I ran upstairs and got my wallet. I pulled out a 50 and rushed back downstairs. I grabbed an umbrella and ran out to the cab driver and tossed him the cash then pulled Kagome into the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please…please help me? I don't know who else to ask. I know that you hate me enough to not tell anyone I'm here...o-or why." She said shyly as she sneezed again.

"Kagome you need to get out of those clothes. I'm certain you won't fit my clothes. I could give you a shirt or something and you can toss your stuff in the dryer."

Why do I feel so nervous and confused? I'm trying to set the hatred aside because this is a totally separate issue. She legitimately needs me.

I went upstairs to get Kagome some clothes. I was digging through my closet, scrambling around like a lunatic, becoming more frantic when I heard her sneeze again.

I pulled down a box and a smaller one on top fell on my head.

I got momentarily distracted when the contents spilled on the carpet.

Pictures of Kikyo and me. There was one in particular that stuck out to me, from when we first met. She looked a bit different then. Her eyes were so wide and her face was so small and cute. She even had fuller bangs then. It was so adorable.

As creepy as it sounds, I almost see the resemblance between her and Kagome. Mind you, its slight!

Speaking of Kagome, I grabbed an old shirt and shorts and ran down to her. She was standing near the couch drinking my beer.

"S-sorry. I was kind of thirsty and this really came in handy."

"Don't worry. Just go through the kitchen over there and change in the bathroom. There should be extra towels in there."

"Thank you."

"Just put your clothes on top of the dryer when you come out. I'll take care of them for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I don't want you touching my mother's appliances and breaking something."

"Your hospitality is comforting." She said sarcastically as she went into the bathroom.

This is one hell of a night.

"Who is in the bathroom?"

I turned around with a shout. "Mom you scared the hell out of me!"

"Well? Who is it?"

She looked peeved. My parents are pretty strict about company after 9 without telling them first.

"Mom, listen:" I gestured for her to come away from the bathroom door. "My mentee is here. A girl named Kagome. She's got a huge black eye and her face is extremely scraped up. She showed up in a cab with no coat on a-and…"

"I understand. If you need my help, or even your father's, just let us know. Don't forget your brother is here as well, and if she needs a friend, Kagura is an excellent listener."

"Thanks, mom but I don't want her getting too comfortable with our family. We don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Nonsense. Offer her the guest room for the weekend so we can get to the bottom of her situation, yes?"

"Tch. Fine."

"That's my boy. Goodnight sweetheart."

After my mom went upstairs, Kagome slowly crept out the bathroom holding up the shorts.

"Can I pin these? They might have fit a little better but I've lost a bit of weight since June."

"Check the medicine cabinet."

Kagome kept sneezing and shivering.

"You want some coffee or tea?"

"Tea, please."

I put a k-cup in the machine and Kagome sat at the counter.

"You have a really nice house."

"Money talks."

"What do your parents do?"

"My father is a banker, my mother owns a daycare center."

"My mom used to work at a daycare center. All the kids loved her."

"What does your father do?"

"He um...got an honorable discharge from the navy. He's on disability so he's been home."

"I see."

There was a long, brutal drawn out silence. It was awkward. I may not like Kagome, but I didn't mind putting it aside for a moment. I don't like seeing any woman get hurt.

Especially after the way Kikyo was...

"Inuyasha, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Have you ever...hit a girl?"

"What?! No! A man is never supposed to put his hands on a woman!"

"That's what I was hoping you would say. You're not as bad as you seem."

"I'm not bad. But I ain't that good either."

I passed her the tea and some sugar, but her hands were too weak and shaky to even hold the cup.

I tossed her a straw and sat down. From this angle I could see a large gash on her right hand.

"That's gonna get infected. You want me to take a look?"

She turned away from me. "No…it's okay you don't have to bother."

"You want my help right? Or do you want the doctor to cut your fucking hand off?!"

"Why are you always so mean to me?" She started to cry.

I may not like her all that much but I didn't wanna make her cry in this condition. Especially on a holiday.

"H-hey. Don't be sad because of me."

"I'm not sad. I'm frustrated. You idiot!"

Well that makes a lot more sense. I still don't want her to feel bad on my account.

"Your hand needs some serious attention. And the bruise around your neck. Did somebody choke you? Kagome what the hell happened to you?"

"Please don't tell anyone! Not the school, especially."

"Well my mother already knows. She told me that you can stay here for the weekend."

Kagome looked at her hand. "I did this by accident. Trying to get away."

"Away from who?"

She didn't respond. I couldn't exactly guess who did that to her. Maybe she had a boyfriend? That could be why she asked if I ever hit a girl.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

That silence returned. She asked me for help but won't talk to me. It was really getting on my nerves. What am I supposed to do?

"I'm tired." I told her. "I'm sure you are too."

"Can you help with my hand? It stings now."

"Come on, dummy."

I cleaned the wound in the bathroom with some antiseptic and she screamed, of course. She'll thank me later for this.

I took her to the guest room and showed her around a bit.

"You gonna be alright for tonight?"

She shrugged. "I'm safe here, right?"

"There are 3 demons in this house right now that I can assure you hearud and smelled you when you came in. Nothing is gonna get past them. Plus, you can lock this door if you want to."

"No one knows I'm here, so you can go back to hating me on Monday."

"I never stopped hating you to begin with. And I don't need your permission to not like you!"

She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"You, Inuyasha. You have so much pride."

Kikyo used to tell me that all the time. I wish Kagome could understand that being around her makes Kikyo's death more painful.

"Goodnight."

"Wait!"

"What now?"

"Uh...never mind."

I closed the door and went back in the kitchen to put Kagome's clothes in the dryer.

I noticed the inside of her pants were covered with blood. She had on shorts. I didn't see any cuts on her...

"Oh..."

I knew what that meant. What a horrible thing to do to her.

All I can think about is Kikyo and how much she must have suffered before that bastard ended her life.

_"Then, after I cut her, I watched her crawl away before I dragged her toward me and..."_

His testimony keeps replaying in my head. What did I do? Why do I have to watch history repeat itself? Why is God punishing me this way?!

* * *

_The next morning..._

Mom woke me up at 7 to check on Kagome. Mind you, I'm not a morning person and waking me up for Kagome only added insult to injury.

"What do you need me for? This is _your_ house. You can go in any room you want."

"Come, now. She's _your_ friend after all."

"She isn't my friend. I don't even like her. I just feel sorry for her."

Moms face turned red. I knew she was about to yell at me. "Inuyasha Taisho! Get OUT of that bed!"

"Fine fine."

We went downstairs to the guest room and Kagome was awake, face blood red when she saw us come in.

"U-um I'm sorry but...Inuyasha can you please come back later?"

I stood by the door and listened. Maybe my mom could get some information out of her.

_"Hi, Kagome. My name is Izayoi. I'm Inuyasha's mother."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"Likewise dear. Now why don't you tell me why you seem so flustered today?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh, my. Is it time for your cycle?"_

_"N-no...I..."_

_"You lost your virtue recently?"_

_"K-kind of..."_

_"A bit of blood is to be expected. Don't worry about the sheets. I will change the bed for you. Would you like some clothes?"_

_"Please."_

_"Do you need anything else? Pain medication?"_

_"Do you have any Tylenol? I'm allergic to aspirin."_

_"Yes, of course. Just give me a moment."_

_"Before you go...!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Um...I didn't want it to happen. Will I be okay?"_

I stopped listening and sat on the floor. What am I supposed to do? How did I get mixed up in this?

Mom came out and shot me a smile.

"She will be fine. Leave her be for awhile. I will take care of her."

I sat outside the door. I don't know why but I couldn't help but be really worried about her.

I knocked on the door. "Hey, Kagome?"

"What is it?"

"Uh..." I wasn't sure what to say to her. I wanted to do something. But at the same time... "forget it."

It was best for me if there were some distance between us. Even if she would be staying here for three days.

_Later on..._

Everyone sat at the table and ate like nothing was going on.

"Why didn't your friend join us?" Kagura asked me.

"Because—"

"She's resting." Mom spoke up. "Perhaps she will be ready to come out for dinner to greet everyone. Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

"Yeah if she doesn't mind people seeing that black eye she—"

"I-nu-ya-sha!" She scolded me. Mom normally didn't lose her cool but something I was doing was pissing her off.

"What did I do?"

"You are not being very nice to Kagome. She is having a very rough time. You are her mentor and you are being incredibly insensitive. I am disappointed in you."

I hung my head down in shame. Mom was right. But I still had problems of my own that I needed to sort out. I really hated when she would embarrass me like that, though.

"May I be excused?" I stood from the table and dad gave me a nod.

I walked upstairs and thought things through.

"Okay...Kagome...looks a lot like Kikyo. That's just a coincidence. But Kikyo and I became close because she was suffering and I just wanted to help her. I got too close and then...she was dead. And she suffered while she was at it."

Then something dawned on me...

"The night Kikyo died, she asked me to come over and I blew her off because my mom bought me a new video game."

It's my fault she's dead.

If I had been there with her, that intruder wouldn't have caught her in the house alone. I did this!

I never was a good boyfriend to begin with. I always wanted to play games or hang out with Miroku. I should have been there with her.

Maybe God isn't punishing me. Maybe this is my second chance to help someone.

Still, it feels like I'm being punished.

I grabbed her clean clothes out of my room and brought them down. I guess I was using it as an excuse to talk to her.

I knocked again. "Hey, Kagome its me."

"Come in."

I walked in and she was lying in the bed, struggling to sit up.

"You need some help?" I tossed the clothes on the chair and propped up some pillows for her."

"Thank you."

"I um...washed your clothes for you."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I've been so much trouble. I'll go back home tomorrow."

"No! I-I mean...you don't have to. If you feel safe here."

"I appreciate it but I don't feel comfortable staying here when you don't even like me all that much."

She got me there...I did push her away after all. I wanted to apologize, but pride got in the way. So I screwed up like usual and let her leave the next day without even knowing who was hurting her.

* * *

_Monday morning..._

I went down to the double-digit lockers and searched for Kagome.

"Morning."

I turned around and there she was, bruises covered in make up and hand bandaged neatly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you."

There was an awkward silence between us before the first bell rang.

"I have to go to class. I'll see you after school in mentor study."

At the end of the school day, I waited for Kagome in the library, but she never showed up. I had no way of getting in touch with her, so I decided I was going to drive to her house.


	4. The Notes

I parked by the mailbox and got out my car. I was expecting this to be a quick visit.

"Alright. I'm just gonna ask if she's okay and leave. Nothing more, nothing less."

At least I thought.

As I was about to knock on the door, Kagome bolted out, nearly crashing into me.

"I-Inuyasha!" She shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to..." I paused. When she looked up at me, I noticed a scratch on her cheek that wasn't there this morning.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the mark.

"N-nothing. I knocked down the curtain rod while I was cleaning and it hit me."

"Why is your hair all messed up? and why do you seem so frazzled? Kagome I can't help you if you lie to me!"

"I don't need any more help! J-just go away!" She shoved me and ran off.

Kagome got on the first bus that showed up and I walked towards my car. I picked up speed as I heard someone coming down the steps inside.

A muscular man with dark hair and brown eyes came out the door. He was a pretty big guy, close to Sesshomaru's height.

"Kagome? Kagome!" He shouted, as he looked around frantically. "I hate when she just runs off."

Was that...her father? After a minute of watching him, I was convinced. He looked like a military man for sure.

The moment our eyes met, I slowly drove off.

I started to follow that bus Kagome was on. I'll admit at this point I was acting a bit stalkerish.

She got off by Oni park. I parked my car by Wacdnald's and ran through the park looking for her.

I found her by the historical Tree of Ages. She was sitting at the base crying hysterically.

"Kagome?"

She looked up at me and gave me an ice cold glare.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't wanna talk about this. Not with anybody."

"I'm so confused. You asked me for help but now you don't want help. What do you want?"

"To be alone, like I have been. All you've done is made it clear that you don't like me. And it makes me sick. You're not the only person that suffered loss. And it isn't my fault. Do you see how close you are to your mom? Imagine losing her. That's the pain I have to deal with every single day. And not just her, my little brother. My ONLY brother. And my grandpa. He was the kindest old man that ever lived."

"Kagome I didn't—"

"Didn't what? You think I asked to be forced into Kikyo's footsteps? People think I'm trying to copy her because of my hair, or because I tried out for archery club. I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome!"

She's right. But for some reason I can't separate the two because she reminds me so much of her.

That's why I can't let her suffer and it is so damn important that I protect her.

If only I can get over this anger toward her...

* * *

I took her back to my car and drove her to her friend's house, then went to my therapy session.

"Miroku always told me I should let go of Kikyo because she let go of me."

"What did he mean by that?"

"He says when people pass on to the next life, their spirit must let go of all earthly attachments so they can rest in peace."

"That's right."

"But why did she let me go so easily? A-and why can't I let go of her?"

"Inuyasha. Would you want Kikyo to cling to this earth as a helpless ghost longing to touch you again? How much despair would that place upon your soul? Would that lessen your grief? I'm certain she let go for your sake. Not because she wanted to end things with you."

"I know but...I miss her so much. Things were just beginning for us. We were going to have a future together."

"You can still have your future. Don't live your life at a standstill. That is not what Kikyo's wish was."

"How do you know?"

"Have you ever heard the story of LuLu the wanderer?"

"No."

"LuLu was a young girl, about Kikyo's age when she died. She was madly in love with a young boy named Zed. He was the sun, the moon and stars in her eyes. When she saw him, she saw perfection. The day he asked her to be his girlfriend, she was the happiest girl on the face of the earth. She skipped home gleefully, ignoring all the traffic signs. That same day was her last when a bus struck her, killing her on impact."

"That's awful."

"The worst part is, LuLu was so grief stricken that she couldn't move on to the next life. She would float around through the evening breeze, stalking Zed every moment. Six months had gone by and he began dating another girl. LuLu was livid. She would do mischievous and harmful things to hurt the girl, and every girl after her, until no woman wanted to date Zed because they believed he was cursed."

"So what became of them in the end?"

"They say LuLu still wanders the earth because she can no longer move onto the next life, even though Zed did."

Ms. Kawasaki's story made me feel worse. Not about Kikyo, but about myself.

Miroku always tells me how self centered I am. My selfishness has caused me a lot of problems. With my mother, with Kikyo, with him, and now with Kagome.

* * *

I stopped by Miroku's house after my session and we drank some sake with his grandfather. After the old lush passed out on the kitchen floor, we brought him to his bedroom and sat in the basement playing video games.

I remember every vivid moment from this day. The weird smell of syrup in his basement, his phone vibrating non stop on the couch as I kicked his ass in Madden.

"Why don't you just tell Kagome how you really feel?"

"What for?"

"Well if you open up to her, perhaps she will open up to you. You made a point about how important it is that you protect her. Set your pride aside for once."

I considered it. I almost did it the next day at school. Kagome came to school out of uniform and accepted a disciplinary strike, rather than telling Kaede what was going on.

"That was stupid." I told her at lunch.

"What are you talking about?" There she goes with that damn attitude again. Annoying little...

I took a deep breath and reminded myself why I had come up to her in the first place.

"Let's go to the auditorium. I want to talk to you."

"Inuyasha I don't wanna talk about—"

"I know. I'm not gonna make you talk about anything. But I have some things I wanna get off my chest. Please?"

She reluctantly got up and came with me to the auditorium. She kept giving me wary looks like I was setting her up for a prank. I guess she has her reasons for being paranoid.

We sat in the back and watched the school band practice for a few moments while I mustered up the strength to talk to her.

"Listen, Kagome. I don't hate you. I don't even think I dislike you." Wait that's wrong. "On second thought, I do dislike you. You have a nasty attitude and you're annoying. But that—"

"Really? You brought me here to insult me?! What about how obnoxious and callous you are?! I can't stand you!"

"Ugh! Forget it. You're nothing like her. Not even remotely!"

She stormed out of the auditorium. I did it again. I blew it and pushed her away even more. Kikyo used to tell me my tongue was sharper than a katana. Damn was she right. What do I do now?

* * *

_A month later..._

Kagome was in school every day. And for the 24 schooldays of that month, she walked past me like I was invisible. She came to the after-school tutoring sessions with headphones on so I couldn't talk to her. I really screwed up. I don't think I can repair this one.

Then I remembered, when Kikyo was angry with me, I would write her notes. This was how we started passing each other notes to begin with. She was incredibly stubborn and when she decided to give me the silent treatment, she would not say a single word, but she always wrote back.

I slid Kagome a note, hoping she would reply. "I'm sorry." Was all I said.

"K." was all she wrote.

What do I do now? Maybe I should tell her what's on my mind in a note. I'm better at writing my feelings than saying them out loud anyway.

"I wanted you to know that I really don't hate you. The reason I get so angry is because you look so much like Kikyo, but you aren't her. I don't have a second chance to be with her or save her from the man that murdered her. I can't get over her death."

She read the note, and then took out her headphones. "Could you at least _try_ to be nicer to me? If you really understand I'm not Kikyo, can you stop treating me like I stole her looks?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll try my best."

I really did get a second chance to protect another girl from another monster.

* * *

Kagome and I spent the weekend texting a lot. By a lot, I mean we probably sent a thousand texts from Friday night to Sunday morning. We were talking about nonsense; favorite color, food, things our brothers did that annoyed us when we were younger. We were getting to know each other and catching up on all that time we lost arguing. Not only was it fun, it was wonderful getting to know her.

And you know what? Before I went to bed Saturday night, or should I say early Sunday morning, I felt like I had known Kagome forever.

But Sunday afternoon, she stopped replying to me. I called twice and her phone went to voicemail. Call me paranoid but that seemed odd to me. I grabbed my car keys. It was time for another visit to her house.

I didn't want her father to see me again after the last time I was here. He might think I was a crazy stalker. So I noticed pink curtains at a second floor window and assumed it was Kagome's room. It was. I hopped on the window sill and peeked in.

When I noticed she was there in only a towel, I froze. When she noticed me, she screamed and I almost fell off.

She swung the windows open and grabbed me by my collar.

"What the _heck_ are you doing here?" She questioned through her teeth. "You psycho!"

"Excuse me! I was worried about you because you stopped texting me back."

"Get out! If my dad sees you in here he'll kill you!"

"Alright, alright!"

I slipped back out the window and got in my car. I let out a relieved sigh and rested my head on the wheel. "She was just...taking a shower. I really am crazy."

"Inuyasha!" I looked up and saw Kagome in a white sweat suit, her hair still wet.

She opened the passenger door and sat in my car. "Glad I caught you."

"What's up?"

"Thank you. For worrying." She said with a smile.

I felt my heart skip a beat. "S-sure. Do you need a ride somewhere?"

"No. I can't go anywhere today. I'm um... grounded."

"Why?"

"Disobeying house rules. My dad is really strict."

"I can imagine. He's a soldier."

She kept looking back at the house worriedly. She really did not want him to see her with me.

"Hurry back inside. Text me, okay?"

"I will. Thank you again."

She got out and ran back in the house like an olympic runner. I could smell fear in her scent. It wasn't fear of getting in trouble. Kagome was terrified. I could hear her heart beating rapidly and her hands shook a little while she was sitting in my car. I was starting to think maybe...her father was the one harming her. I just didn't have any proof. Besides, he's the only family she has. She will cover for him under any circumstances. I know it. This is gonna be difficult.


	5. The Slap

**I'm so sorry. I'm back now. Please review. Thank you. I love you all.**

**xoxo**

**-vQ***

**Trigger warning : I mention r*pe, inc*st and violence (please don't read if that disturbs you)**

* * *

Kagome texted me an hour after I got home. I was feeling a little down because a song on the radio triggered memories of Kikyo.

I have to admit, the conversation we had was pretty dry and awkward. She was probably in a bad mood, or bored, and I was thinking about Kikyo and how to raise the question about her father.

I got silent on her for awhile. She wound up sending me a selfie.

"Hell no."

She looked too much like Kikyo. Pink Pajamas and a little teddy bear? It was haunting.

I was back to being an asshole again.

"I'm not equipped to help her." That's what I kept telling myself.

The next day at school, I bumped into Kagome on my way to third period. She was coming from the nurse's office.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She was all shaky and fidgety and avoiding eye contact. "N-nothing. I-I can't tell you."

"Are you serious? My brother used to bang the nurse a few years ago so I can just go ask-"

She dragged me into an empty classroom and showed me a pregnancy test.

"I was vomiting since I got here and I still feel terrible." She started tearing up. "My dad is going to kill me!"

"Go get an abortion." I said it like I was sending her on an errand.

"I-I don't know..."

Here's where I fucked up immensely.

"Your father did this to you, didn't he?"

She slapped the shit out of me and ran out of the school. The school security alarm went off and she kept running.

During lunch, Kaede asked me to come to her office. I was vague. It wasn't my place to tell Kagome's story.

"So you have no idea what has been going on with Kagome?"

"Nope. I tried to find out and she slapped me." I said, showing my red cheek.

"The nurse tells me she had a positive pregnancy test. Do you know who the boyfriend is?"

"Um...it's my baby." Why did I say that?

She didn't buy it for half a second. "Inuyasha...tell me the truth please. We all want to help Kagome, and protecting her isn't the best way."

"Um...I don't really know. But I'm gonna talk to her. Just not now. She's sick so she can stay out a few days right? Will that give me some time to try and talk to her?"

She nodded and I was so relieved.

That night I texted Kagome and she didn't respond.

The next day she didn't respond.

The following week she didn't respond.

Until I hadn't seen or heard from Kagome for a month.

Kaede said they sent children's services to Kagome's house and she was fine, but she was sick because of the pregnancy, which she refused to terminate. That was her choice after all. At least I hoped it was her choice.

A few days after that, I was getting ready to visit Kikyo's grave. It was the anniversary of her death...and our monthiversary.

I bought some flowers from the school greenhouse and fixed my tie. Kaede stopped me at my locker as I was putting my coat on.

"I need you bring Kagome her homework packets."

"Seriously?! Today?! Can't it wait until tomorrow?!"

"It'll just take a moment Inuyasha. Please? It is your job after all. Kikyo will understand. You know that."

As much as I cared about Kagome, she was becoming a huge burden. Getting the locker, interfering with Kikyo's anniversary...it was aggravating me. Even after all this time, even after us getting to know each other.

I still had animosity toward Kagome.

But I went anyway. I was going to drop off the assignments, exchange a few words and tell her to text or call me if anything. Then I was gonna be alone with Kikyo. So much had happened and I wanted to see her and talk to her. I needed her.

I knocked on the door to Kagome's house a few times. No one responded. I was starting to get annoyed because I was in a rush. I wanted to see Kikyo before sundown at least, and spend some time at her grave...a long time.

Kagome was not coming to the door, her father wasn't either. I opened the mail slot to drop her assignment in and I heard what sounded like punches landing, and bones breaking. Sometimes my half demon hearing can be a nightmare. I peeked inside and saw Kagome on the ground, begging a man to stop punching her.

That looked like her father. I didn't even hesitate before I punched through the door and let myself in.

"Get off her!" I screamed as I ran toward them.

Her father stood up and tossed Kagome into the closet.

"What the hell are you doing in my-" I punched him square in his face and knocked him out.

I should have been there to do that for Kikyo. I'm not fucking up this time. I opened the closet door and took a shaken up Kagome into my arms before running to my car. She was bleeding from her nose and between her legs. She was moaning in agony.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, okay?" I told her as I pulled off.

"Okay?" I glanced at her and she was passed out. "Fuck!"

She's still alive, but her breathing sounded unsteady and she was srill bleeding more. Her pants went from being spotted to being drenched.

When we got to the emergency room, I pulled her bloody and sweaty body out of the seat and went into the hospital screaming.

"Help! My friend! I think she's losing her baby!"

I already knew she lost that baby. I was confident.

"What happened to her?"

I told the cold truth. "Her father was beating her. I broke in. I knocked him out. I brought her here."

The doctor stared at me, confused. "Is it your child?"

"No."

"Do you know the identity of the child's father?"

"I just told you. I knocked him out."

"Not her father, her baby's father."

"I just told you! It's the same person."

"So...her father...fathered her child?"

"That's what I've been saying!"

I spoke to the social worker. I spoke to the police. I called my mother because I thought they were going to arrest me. She rushed here with Kagura since she's an attorney.

"Don't say anything else to anyone else." Kagura advised me.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"But if Kagome doesn't corroborate your story, you're going to be arrested. The police went to Kagome's house to investigate."

I was confident that things were going to be fine and Kagome would wake up soon but she remained in a medically induced coma.

And I was placed in handcuffs and a dangerous game of "his word against mine."

It was at that moment I wished I had never gotten involved with Kagome.


	6. The Drinks

**Trigger warning! Rxpe, incxst are mentioned. **

**Read and review **

**Xoxo**

**-vQ***

* * *

"I told you I'm innocent!" I shouted. This was the most embarrassing thing I've ever endured.

"Yeah, well, when we questioned Mr. Higurashi, he told us a story that made a lot more sense than yours."

"You...you only believe him because he's an army vet. You don't even care that I'm a teenager! I was just trying to save my friend and everyone is looking at me funny."

The officer leaned into the table and stared at me like I was a piece of shit. "It isn't just because he's an army vet. It's because he's a _disabled_ army vet with a cane that we had to scrape off the floor and question, only to find out you broke into his house and knocked him out and possibly beat up his daughter, who happens to be in a coma!"

"Inuyasha don't say anything else." Kagura suggested. I have a major problem keeping my mouth shut, and I didn't even take her advice, even though I was facing jail time.

"We're holding you here, on two counts of assault and one count of kidnapping."

"Kidnapping?! My client took her from that house to the hospital! And she was conscious when he took her!" Kagura argued with the officer.

"We don't know that, counselor. As far as we know, he might've had her for hours. When Mr. Higurashi woke up, he thought it was still morning, and here we are, 7:30 at night."

"Inuyasha was in school this morning." She said flatly. "You're going to need more than hearsay to hold my client."

"Ma'am. We've got a pregnant girl in a coma, a man with a swollen face, a broken down door and some damage in the house. What more evidence do you need?"

"C-check the DNA of the baby! It matches her father. He raped her! He's been beating and raping her since he was discharged."

The asshole cop glared at me. "She tell you that?"

"N-no...but I walked in on him beating her! A-and I just know. We've been friends for awhile and-"

"Be quiet, Inuyasha!'

"No! I like Kagome! A lot! Why would I hurt her?"

The officer shrugged and headed to the door. "I dunno. Maybe Papa bear didn't want his daughter with a violent half demon. Maybe she didn't want you either."

"What about that DNA evidence?"

"We're not doing that until she gives birth. And the only person who can really tell the truth, is lying in the hospital in a coma. Who knows when she'll wake up?" He slammed the door behind him.

I rested my head on my hands. My god, I couldn't believe what was going on. Why did I have to stick my nose in this? Why?

"You'll probably be arraigned in the morning and your father will post bail."

I let out a loud sigh. "You guys believe me, don't you? I-I know Kagome and I didn't get along that great but-"

Kagura shrugged. "You two seemed fine to me. You let her sleep in your house, and something must have been going on for her to come to us late at night on Thanksgiving."

"They don't even care about any of that evidence."

"You got yourself into a rough situation. But we all believe you, and we're all here to support you."

I spent the night in a holding cell and never slept. I was arraigned that morning and my bail was set at $50,000. Dad paid it, of course, and by that afternoon, I was home. I was ordered to stay away from Kagome, so I couldn't even talk to her or find out how she was doing when she woke up. This made our family look horrible. I was absolutely ashamed. I didn't wish death on Kagome but I never wanted to see her again, after that day.

For the following week, I was harassed by press and called a violent dog. I didn't even want to go to school. I went for one day and it was brutal. Everyone glared at me, stayed away from me, no one trusted me, not even the teachers. I just wanted it to go away.

Then I got the phone call.

Miroku had been visiting Kagome at the hospital, and that Sunday morning, she had woken up.

"I came here everyday to pray for her, and when I saw her move her hand, I called the nurse. Her eyes sprang open and she screamed for you. Then, they asked me to leave."

"She screamed for me? What are you talking about?"

"She said 'Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where is he? I want him!' and she was frantic."

"What about the baby?"

"She...lost the baby."

"I don't wanna sound like a dick, but I think that was best. Raising her father's child in his house would have been weird...really...weird."

"Well, police just got here. Probably from the victim's unit."

"Are you gonna stay and try to eavesdrop?"

"Hell no. I'm sorry man, I got as involved as I could. I'm sure Kagome will clear this right up for you."

I tried to relax, but I couldn't. Kagome was constantly protecting her father. I don't think she would want to protect me, over him.

That night...really late that night, Kagome called me. She woke me out of my sleep, but as soon as I saw it was her, I answered.

"Hey...I'm really sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Everything. It's my fault you spent a night in jail. I've gotten you in so much trouble."

Apologizing wasn't good enough. She was my ticket to freedom. "What did you tell the police?"

"I told them that I was fighting with my dad...and you came in because I got hurt and-"

"Kagome you and I both know that's not what really happened. He was trying to beat that baby out of you so-"

"Inuyasha I can't say that. He's still my dad. He'll go to jail!"

"So it's okay if I go to fucking jail, right? You keep letting him rape you and beat you up. Have fun...bitch."

I hung up on her. I shouldn't have said what I said. That was horrible. I felt so bad about it, but I knew that what she said might have gotten me out of those serious charges, but there was still a possibility I was going to go to jail.

The next day, Kagura tried to negotiate my charges. Assault and breaking and entering, I was looking at two years, max, possibly community service, since it was a "big misunderstanding," as Kagome had everyone fooled into thinking.

She basically told them she fell down the stairs and her father was trying to pull her out of a corner and I overheard the arguing so I busted the door down and punched him in his face. She's telling everyone that I never actually saw him hitting her, and that I overreacted.

To add insult to injury, she told them her father wasn't the one she was having sex with. She said it was an older guy and that's what the two of them were fighting about. They were really buying this bullshit!

And since the guy uses a fucking cane, (which, I never saw him use. The first time I saw him he was fucking running.) I'm a monster because I hit a disabled hero.

He's no hero. He's a pedophile, a rapist, he's the real monster.

Trial was coming in 3 months, right before the end of the school year. Kagome had transferred out of my school, thank god. But it didn't make my life any better. I was isolated. There was even a strain on my friendship with Miroku. We didn't hang out in school because I didn't want to make him look as bad as I did. I wasn't allowed to go to his house, so he had to lie and make up excuses just to come to mine.

This was the second time he's seen me cry since Kikyo's death.

"Bro, I'm going to jail. Over a girl."

"Maybe she'll come around before trial. Maybe she'll tell the truth."

"No she won't. I feel like she just came into my life to ruin it. The worst part is...I was starting to like her. Like...like like her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just a little, though. But maybe it was because she reminded me a lot of Kikyo."

"Ah, so you admit it then."

"No, there were just things she did and said that reminded me of her."

"Wanna smoke some weed?"

I shook my head. "Usually I'm the bad influence."

He pulled a small bottle of vodka out of his bag. "Let's just get drunk instead."

And we did. I cried some more, then I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to mom standing over me with an unhappy look on her face. "You stink like alcohol. Go take a shower, then we can have some lunch."

I had a hangover. I grabbed my head and sat up slowly. I thought I was gonna throw up. "You're not gonna punish me?"

"Sweetheart, you're being punished enough. I'm only upset by the disgusting smell."

"What time did Miroku leave?"

"Late last night. His car is still here. He took a cab home. He'll be back for dinner."

"Oh, I see."

"Inuyasha, try not to let your depression over this situation consume you, okay?"

"I'll try."

The rest of the month was terrible. I started drinking more, started having a sexual relationship with a girl from school who had a "thing for bad boys." and I was just an unhappy person. I wasn't even the same person anymore.

I stopped thinking about Kikyo altogether for awhile. I just wasn't the guy she fell in love with anymore, and that, in turn, made it easy for me to let her go.

All I wanted to do was make sure Kagome didn't end up like Kikyo. I wanted to save her, take care of her, maybe even take her to the movies one day.

But then, I just wanted it all to go away. I wanted to wake up from the nightmare.

A month before my trial, my drinking was starting to fuck me up excessively. I showed up at school hungover and frustrated. I glared at Kagome's locker...or Kikyo's locker. Whoever, whatever...it just didn't mean anything anymore. I stopped caring.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?!" I snapped. I turned around and it was Miroku. "Oh, sorry. What's up?"

"I took my locker back. I noticed Kagome left some things in there."

"So? Give them back to her."

"She left a diary. There are some serious things in here. Things that may prove you were telling the truth after all."

"What? Why would she leave her diary at school?"

"She probably couldn't keep it at home. I-I mean, some of the things in here are pretty...graphic."

"What? Lemme see that." I snatched it out of his hand and read a few pages before I slapped it closed. I started to feel even more guilty for the last thing I said to Kagome. This was what she's been dealing with.

But I wasn't sure if it was going to help me at this point. I gave it back to Miroku.

"I dunno what to do with it. Can you figure this one out for me?"

He nodded and smirked. "Inuyasha, I know exactly what to do." He put an arm around me. "You're going to be okay."


	7. Peace of Pizza

**-insert generic apology here that everyone is tired of hearing- I know my updates are unbelievably slow, but please continue to read my fics ;( **

**xoxo**

**-vQ**

* * *

What we did that evening was beyond illegal...had to be.

I drove Miroku's car to Kagome's house and sat in the backseat.

This kid could get away with murder, being a preacher's grandson and all.

He just waltzed up to the front door and knocked, then asked for Kagome. Of course, Mr. Higurashi was happy to oblige.

He said something to Kagome, and she started shaking him, then he turned away from her and she started following him, until they were in the car with me.

Kagome looked back at me like she had seen a ghost.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Miroku what are we doing? I'm not supposed to be near this bitch."

"Hey!"

"Shut up! Before I start posting pictures of your creepy little diary on instagram."

"What diary?"

"Whaddya mean what diary?!" I turned to Miroku. "What did you tell her? Why is she in your car?"

"All I told her was that I had concrete evidence that she lied and she could do prison time for giving a false statement." He said with a shrug. "And she followed me, just like I thought she would."

"Because she's stupid."

"Hey! First of all, why are you guys ganging up on me?!"

I pulled her diary out of my back pocket. If I was going to ensure my freedom, I was going to have to do something savage. I started reading an excerpt out loud.

_"He's always angry at me, sometimes he pushes me around and hits me for no reason, but sometimes I let him do other things to me, just because that's the only time he doesn't hurt me. He's usually gentle, and he kisses me a lot. It's creepy, but it's the only time I'm safe with him. The first time was scary, but I've gotten used to it..."_

"Stop!" She screamed. "What you guys are doing is horrible." She started crying.

"Yeah, but I'm going to jail. I'm gonna have it on my permanent record for _life." _

"What Inuyasha means is that we are terribly sorry for what you've been forced to endure, but we cannot sit idly while Inuyasha gets sent to jail, and you testify against him." He put the key in the ignition and began driving.

"Where are we going?"

"For a drive."

"Why do you want to continue being abused?" I asked.

"I never said I did!"

"Then what are you doing?!"

"He's all I have left!"

"That's bullshit! You had me! You had Miroku! We tried to help your ungrateful little ass."

"I can't believe you're being so insensitive about this."

"I cared for you, Kagome! I had feelings for you! And you stabbed me in the back, when all I _ever _tried to do was save you and stop you from suffering."

"Inuyasha...I didn't even think you cared about me."

"And you think _that guy_ does?"

"Sometimes, just because someone is family, does not mean they are the right people to have in your life." Miroku added. "Sometimes, it's the strangers you come across that have the biggest impact."

He stopped the car at his father's vacation house in Shinjuku.

"We're going to stay here and talk this out. I'll order dinner and you two are going to talk."

This was not the plan. Actually, I never knew the plan. Miroku just told me to drive him to Kagome's house and he was going to take care of everything.

"There isn't anything for us to talk about." I told him.

"Get out the car, Inuyasha."

"Nope."

Then, he tossed a baseball at me.

"Ouch, what the fuck?"

"Get out of the damn car!" He yelled, then he turned to Kagome. "Sorry you have to see this side of me, but sometimes he can be a bit stubborn."

"I don't want to be here either."

"I understand. Do you have any money?"

She shook her head.

"Do you want to walk home?"

"No..." She said as she hung her head down.

"Well then." He put on his cheerful smile. "Pizza?"

"Pepperoni." Kagome and I said at the same time.

Fast forward past that awkward moment, we went inside the house and sat in the living room waiting for our pizza. Miroku decided to go "take a shower", leaving Kagome and I alone for awhile...conveniently...after he kidnapped us.

"So...um..." Kagome sighed. "I don't know what to say. I was wrong for lying."

"I'm sorry for the things I've said. I've been a real dick about this. But, now that I know the truth, maybe you should talk about it."

"I-I can't. Even the things I wrote about in my diary, I couldn't say out loud. I've never even went back and read the pages."

I took the diary out and handed it to her. "You should have it back."

"Why? I'm sure you made copies of it already."

"Nah, I wanted to, but I couldn't do it. I just...I don't wanna go to jail."

"You don't belong there. You saved my life. I thought what I said would keep you out of jail, and keep my father in the clear. I didn't think I was going to have to choose." She said as she started crying.

"Maybe it's better if you choose, and if you make the right choice, I promise you, you won't be hurt anymore. But, if I go to jail, I can't protect you." I told her as I put a hand on her shoulder. I was hesitant about touching her. I was hesitant about even being kind to her. I've had mixed feelings about Kagome since day one, but through it all, we connected somehow. I knew she was lost, and all I wanted to do was take care of her.

"You'd still want to help me, even after what I did?"

"If you did it out of spite, or because you just wanted to see me suffer, that would be a different story. People make bad choices when they're hurt and stressed out. I've been doing it myself."

"Doing what?"

I told Kagome about my drinking problem, my sleepless nights, going to school hungover, sometimes drunk. I even told her how disconnected I've become from Kikyo.

"That isn't like you at all."

"Well, at least I'm not mourning her death anymore." I shrugged. "I'm over it."

"Are you really?"

"I was upset about never seeing her again, but this...this is terrifying. I'll be in the same place as the person who put her in her grave. That means, I'm no better than him."

"That isn't true! Not at all! You've done so much for me and I..." She started crying again. "I'm sorry. I thought this was just my problem, but now it's hurting you too."

"Just..tell me what's really going on."

"My dad came home last year, after my mom, grandpa and brother Sota died. He was really broken up over it, on top of that, he was experiencing really bad PTSD. He was paranoid, easily startled, and he blacks out all the time. Sometimes, after he hits me, he doesn't even realize he did it, or sometimes he just can't help himself. Then he started telling me he was lonely and missed my mom, and he said how much I reminded him of her and he kissed me. I pushed him away, and he hit me...really hard, knocking me out cold. When I woke up, he was in bed with me, touching me, and apologizing for hurting me. I didn't like anything that was going on, not one bit. But it was a constant pattern. He would be angry, and hit me, then he would touch me, and afterward he would be really nice. The further I let him go, the better he treated me afterward. Then...the night I came to your house, he went a little too far, and it hurt. And everyday after it happened, I kept rejecting him, so he would keep hurting me, hitting me even harder than before. So eventually, I caved. I started letting him do it as often as he wanted, and sometimes it was several times a night, even in the middle of the night. Then he started um...using his...mouth. And I started to...like it..." She started sobbing. "I'm disgusting, right?"

"I mean, it's a natural reaction. Plus, you started to get used to it. I can't speak for you, I just know you're not the first one, or the only one to feel that way."

"The problem is, I thought, eventually, it would stop the beatings. And it did, for awhile. After I told him I was pregnant, he was always nice to me, but he did things with me more often than before. He was starting to act like we were a married couple. He stopped treating me like his daughter completely. I didn't like it at all. I had enough of it. So, I told him I wanted to get an abortion. That was the day you came." Her crying turned into loud wails. "He was going to kill me!"

I held her as she cried. This was horrible. The way she screamed and gasped like someone was killing her. This pain was really killing her inside. I started to cry a bit myself.

Then, Miroku came in, a pained look on his face. He knelt down beside us and leaned in to join the hug.

"I'm here for both of you, but we have to make this right somehow, so the two of you can stop hurting so much." He said.

We were trying to come up with a plan together, and at that moment, my phone rang.

It was mom.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha, where are you!?" My mother shouted.

"I'm out with Miroku."

"Is Kagome with you?"

What? Why would she ask me that?

"Kagome's father called the police, saying that she's gone missing. They came here, looking for you. They said Miroku was the last person to speak with her, and everyone knows the two of you are best friends."

"Mom-"

"Inuyasha, listen to me carefully. Wherever you are, the police are going to find you, and if you're with Kagome, this will make your life even more difficult."

I knew this was a bad idea. In an effort to help me, Miroku was putting himself at risk as well.

"I'm on my way home." I hung up my phone and looked at Kagome. "Your piece of shit father called the cops on us. They're looking for you."

"I-I'm so sorry. I-I-I" She was stammering and crying so much, I was convinced she was going to have a panic attack.

"I'm gonna get out of here." I told them. "Take her home."

"Wait!" Kagome yelled out as she jumped on me and gave me a hug.

I stiffened a bit. Mind you, I still had mixed feelings about this girl, but after hearing what she's going through, I couldn't help but return the affections.

"You'll be okay."

"I'm so tired of going home to him." She whispered to me.

I pulled away from the hug and stared at her. "If you feel that strongly, then only you can fix this. Only you can save yourself. If you don't want to go home, go to the police, go to somebody. Just do _something. _Because now, you've gotten both of us in trouble. You have to decide who is really worth protecting."

And I left her with those words to think about. I took the train home. I noticed a few people glaring at me. I know they heard the news, I know they assumed I was a monster. I just wanted this to be over.

My life was hanging in the balance, and the only one who could end this madness was Kagome. I didn't have much faith in her, but I had no choice but to rely on her.


End file.
